Mare Bello Fiore
'Mare Bello Fiore '(마레 벨로 피오레) is a dark elf and one of the twin Floor Guardians on the 6th Floor of the Great Tomb of Nazarick. Mare is the twin brother of Aura Bella Fiora. Alongside his sister, he was created by Bukubukuchagama. Appearance Mare is a child with dark skin and pointed ears, a signature trait of the dark elves. He has golden hair and heterochromia, his right eye blue and left eye green. He wears a blue dragon scale leather full body suit, covered by a white and gold vest embroidered with the sigil of Lilith Cronium and a forest green-leaf cloak. Below, he has a matching short white skirt exposing his thighs, and on his neck is an acorn necklace emitting silver light. His slender hands are donned with shiny white silk gloves and wields a twisted black wooden staff. People outside of Nazarick always mistake him for a girl, due to how he looks appearance-wise and the clothing he mainly wears. Personality Mare has a shy and cowardly personality, the kind which is a polar opposite to his sister, Aura. He often stutters when speaking and maintains a subservient demeanor during conversations. This, however, is only an outward guise and does not affect his loyalty to Lilith or his ability to carry out his duties, no matter how cold-blooded they may be. Mare likes to sleep all day and is fond of reading books from Nazarick's library, Ashurbanipal, instead of talking with others. Unlike his sister who has an interest in collecting beast species, Mare takes an interest in collecting plant species. Background Mare was created to be the brother of Aura by Bukubukuchagama. As for the reason why Mare is so submissive to his sister, Aura stems from his creator Bukubukuchagama, who apparently believed that the younger brother should obey the elder sister. (Gag between Peroroncino and Bukubukuchagama). Trivia * Mare's name is Italian, with "mare" meaning "sea", "bello" meaning "beautiful" and "fiore" meaning "flower". * Mare is the first NPC to be given the ring of Lilith Cronium from Lilith. He wears that ring of Lilith Cronium on his left hand, ring finger. Quotes * (To Aura): "I, I would rather not have to meet intruders...they, they're scary..." * (To Lily): "A, a very gentle person." * (To Demiurge about the way he dress): "This was Bukubukuchagama-sama's decision. She said this was called a 'trap', so it should have nothing to do with my gender." * (To the Floor Guardians): "Y-yes, about that, I always felt that something was off. At the start, why were those weak undead assigned. Th-that...c-can't say for certain, maybe Lilith-sama set this expedition up to fail from the very beginning..." * (To Lilith): "I-I apologize. But, I really thought Lilith-sama was cool. Even when you were sitting down, it was a movement truly befitting the Supreme Overlord of Nazarick." * (To the Floor Guardians and other NPCs about Lilith): "Then, then. M-may I try? Erm...because Lilith-sama is very kind, it might be good to let people know that. Then, then, m-maybe we could try, the Merciful Queen?" * (To Albedo about Aura and Lilith): "Never! I'll never let anyone but Nee-chan have Lilith-sama's specialness!"